You've Got Mail
by JA Mash
Summary: Edward and Bella may be next door neighbors, but they don't acknowledge in any way the things they get up to at night, in secret. Together. Rated M. This is straight lemonade.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight... just borrowing E & B.

Not beta'd... all mistakes are my own.

 **Rated M** for explicit content.

Banner is posted on FB.

* * *

 **You've Got Mail** by **JA Mash**

They don't talk about it during the day. If they happen to run into each other in the driveway, Edward coming back from his morning run while Bella's getting the mail, it's just a simple exchange of 'good morning's and occasionally some friendly chit chat.

They don't acknowledge in any way the things they get up to at night, in secret.

Together.

~oOo~

The first time was an honest mistake—the middle of summer, a lightning storm that killed the entire power grid in near-hundred-degree temperatures for three days. Bella's bedroom was on the second floor, so she felt comfortable leaving the nearly six-foot wide window open at night in case she was actually blessed with a breeze. On the second night she stood framed by the French-door-style open glass, fresh from a cold shower and hoping for even a breath of air to help cool her down. She was out of candles, but her trusty book light was turned on and laying on her bed, giving a soft glow to the room so she could see where she was going. She'd been touching herself idly, teasing her slick folds through the pleasant rough-soft scratch of her towel, then getting into it a little more when it registered how good it felt. Soon she was rubbing her swollen clit through the terry cloth with fervor, leaning against the window frame and arching into her hand, eyes half-focused on the darkness of the yard. Her mind still solely focused on the images of her new neighbor, shirtless and sweaty as he moved his belongings into the house next door.

A single point of brightness had caught her eye: something like candlelight, wavering and flickering at ground level about fifty feet away. She'd leaned forward for a better look, and saw the silhouette of someone in the first floor window of the house next door.

The embarrassment had been intense, a hot flush running over her entire body as she jerked back out of sight. At the same time, Bella felt a thrill at the knowledge that someone might have seen her, had possibly been watching her the whole time. A hot wave of arousal flooded her at the idea, sending a gush of wetness down her towel. Bella used it to rub herself again, shuddering at the newly-wet sensation when the rough material once again came in contact with her aching clit, and slowly edged back into view.

The shadow was still there.

Even better—Bella realized—she clearly wasn't alone in her pursuits that evening.

The other person had either not noticed her or didn't care, because Bella had a really great view of the tall, nicely cut body and strong hands working over a thick cock big enough to make her mouth water from just the sight of it.

Bella had been unable to tear her eyes away, all but hanging out of her window to keep her eyes on the guy, her own hand working herself furiously through the thin towel. She'd fallen over the edge of bliss in an embarrassingly short time, but it had been one of the top five orgasms of her entire life so she wasn't exactly complaining. And then, while she'd been gasping and clinging to the window frame for support while her legs recovered, had been the most shockingly awesome part of the whole deal.

The silhouette had turned his head toward Bella, and given a jaunty little wave and disappeared.

Bella had felt more than justified in watching the guy get himself off after that.

~oOo~

Several weeks later, things have kind of... _escalated_.

She'd nearly swallowed her tongue when she first met Edward in broad daylight, but he had just smiled and introduced himself without even a hint at what they'd caught each other doing second night before. Bella was both excited and relieved by this tacit agreement they now have; no matter what parts of themselves they show each other at night, she trusts him to leave it there where it belongs. It's incredibly freeing, and it leads her to try things she never would have dared to think about before.

There was the night she tried incorporating some ass play into her self-pleasure for the first time—one foot braced on a chair so she could spread her legs wide open. That had been so spectacularly good she'd nearly blacked out, half the rush coming from the knowledge that Edward was watching her. She'd done that twice more in the first week alone, going deeper and harder every time until she had two fingers shoved in all the way to the third knuckle, with her thumb rubbing her clit and her other hand stinging with indents from her teeth. She watched Edward play with his nipples, his balls, pinching and twisting, low-lit shadows falling over his body while he jerked himself for nearly half an hour, stopping himself every time he'd get close just to prolong the night.

It was two and a half weeks before Bella left the first note.

It was unsigned, of course, anonymous block-lettered scrawl on a random bookstore receipt she'd found in her purse. She'd broken a sweat while writing it, so achingly turned on with sheer filthy want that she'd actually considered dropping an ice cube into her panties just to calm down before she could go outside. It was a simple request, but she'd been trying and failing to get a decent view of Edward for days and she couldn't think of how to get it other than this. The window patterns in her house don't match up with his, so they have to work with what they've got.

 _Put a light next to you and spread your legs wide for me, she'd written. I want to get a good look at your fucking gorgeous cock._

She'd waited for Edward to go out for his morning run the following morning, then scurried down the drive and dropped the note in his mailbox. Then she'd spent the rest of the day avoiding the windows, shutting herself into her home office and working furiously to try and distract herself from what she hoped would take place that night. Around ten-thirty—their usual 'meeting' time—she had mustered up her courage and gone upstairs into her bedroom, approaching the window with bated breath.

She'd all but choked on the sight of Edward, naked, seated in a huge leather chair with his legs slung over the arms, the entire room in darkness except for the torch like lamp burning a spotlight on his hard cock. That night was the closest Bella's been to coming without a single touch in her life.

~oOo~

These days, Bella is careful to avoid Edward when she checks her mail. Just the sight of her mailbox turns her on now, and if she ran into him while anticipating one of her deliveries she's pretty sure the whole neighborhood would get a show they're not prepared for. They've moved on from notes—although they still exchange those too, now and then, if one of them has a request that requires words rather than just ... props.

Toys.

Mysterious brown-paper-wrapped packages that yield increasingly perverted items Bella sometimes has to Google to learn their uses. She always enjoys the learning process, though—she's quick on the uptake, her teachers always said so, and it's not long before she starts doing a little shopping of her own. She's particularly fond of the green cockring she sent Edward about five weeks in, the way it glows against his skin and looks so pretty stretching around his thick length. He thanked her for that by gifting her with a hot pink vibrator with a remote control... _that he kept for himself_.

That night is going down in Bella's memory as something she will never, ever forget. Her thighs still clench occasionally when she thinks about it.

She's made a few adjustments to accommodate their routine: she shaves her pubic hair once a week— _you'd look so fucking hot all bare and smooth for me_ —and she's rearranged her bedroom so the bed is directly in front of the window, side-on to Edward's view. It makes things a lot more comfortable when they're playing with the vibrator, or when Bella's using both hands to slowly insert the anal beads she bought purely on a whim. Edward likes those, she can tell—once they're in, Bella will sit with her knees wide apart and her feet flat on the mattress, hips tilted over the edge of the bed as she teases herself. Edward generally ends up plastered to his window, eyes burning up the distance between them and making Bella's heart pound. It's so deliciously dirty, the things they do for each other: the fingering, plugs and vibrators and the cockring and stroking, the ways they pose and show themselves off in the window—Bella bent double with her back to Edward, naked and blind as she fills herself up with a dildo almost the size of Edward's cock; Edward using a prostate toy to bring himself off without ever touching his cock, his body arched and straining and beautiful, every muscle on display for Bella alone.

Bella doesn't date anymore, hasn't gone out at night in a month. Her friends are constantly asking to meet whoever it is that's taking up all her free time.

That's the only problem with the whole situation, as far as Bella's concerned.

She loves what she and Edward do together; it's fucking hot and she's never had so many awesome orgasms in her life, but there are times when she's desperate to get her hands on Edward's body, to trace the lines of his sculpted muscles and get that beautiful cock inside her, mouth or pussy, she doesn't care. She has a list as long as her arm of things she wants to do to Edward, if he were only within arm's reach. And that's where she's stuck, because she doesn't know if Edward would be up for that. What they've got now is safe, in a way: no strings; no acknowledgement; no expectations aside from the next filthy but _oh so good_ act to perform for the other's enjoyment. Bella wonders if they'd lose that edge of excitement if they came face-to-face, as it were. She's almost desperate enough to take the plunge and find out.

~oOo~

They're deep into it on a random Thursday night, Bella finger-fucking hard into her dripping pussy and imagining it's Edward's cock, bottom lip caught between her teeth. Her eyes are closed, a film of sweat making things slick as she pulls and teases at her nipples, scrapes her nails down over her chest and stomach. Bella peeks through her lashes to see Edward's reaction—she's doing her damnedest to look irresistible, here—and nearly falls over in shock when she sees Edward's window is empty.

Edward's never left the window before.

They always make sure there are no distractions, no interruptions. Bella's arousal calms and she pulls her fingers out, throwing herself back on the bed and into a messy slump.

Maybe Edward's had enough of playing with her like this—always a careful distance between them, never saying anything aloud. Maybe he wanted something more, and Bella missed her chance to offer it. Maybe there's something else Edward wants that Bella can't give—

There's a soft thud against the side of the house.

Bella sits up and scrabbles for her panties in a hurry, tripping over her feet when she goes to look outside.

There's a ladder propped against the cladding, right next to the window.

Edward is climbing up faster than Bella's ever seen anyone move, swarming over the window sill and stopping short when he sees Bella staring at him from less than a foot away.

They're stock-still, just looking at each other, nothing but heavy breathing and electricity between them.

Bella's instantly turned on again, and Edward's cock is hard, full and heavy between his legs straining against the thin material of his boxer briefs. She feels like a single touch of Edward's hands would send her right into the stratosphere. Her mouth is tingling from wanting to kiss Edward into next week, her hands itching with the need to touch the miles of skin right in front of her. Edward is here, in her room, clearly turned on and ready to fuck, if the look in his eyes is any indication... and Bella can't bring herself to move.

The moment stretches out impossibly, tension ratcheting higher and higher, until—

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Edward growls, stepping forward to pick Bella up in one smooth motion and slamming her back into the wall.


End file.
